Troubled Love
by EvilClosetProductions
Summary: Vervain Ara bella Lovegood is the daughter of Voldemort and Stella Lovegood. what happens when Voldemort kills Stella and he dad? What happens when she attends hogworts? what happens when she most face of agianst voldemort? who will she fall for!


Prologue

?POV

"Fiendfyr"- Voldemort began, but I cut him off. "Expelliaimus"! I yelled. With him disarmed I spoke one more sentence. "Goodbye_ father_, avada kedarva"! Then Voldemort fell for the last time.

Eighteen years earlier

Stella Lovegood's POV

Xenophilius was in Romania interviewing that sweet boy,… oh what is his name…oh yes his name is Charlie Weasley, about dragons. I heard swooshing sound behind me. I went to turn around but a hand came to my mouth and a pair of lips grew close to my ear. "Dear dear Stella how beautiful you are". My eyes widen in fear. "Voldemort". I whispered in fear.

"Yes love it tis me". He ran his lips up and down my neck. He raised his wand. He muttered one small world and everything went black. "Stupefy".

Five months L8R

Xenophilius POV

I extremely worried about my Stella. Ever since the God dammed demon Voldemort attack her she hasn't been felling well at all. And now for a month she's been throwing up. Stella walked out of the bathroom with some kind oh white, plastic stick. "Xenophilius I'm pregnant". Tears poured down her soft, beautiful face. "What do we do now". She sobbed.. "I don't know dear".

A month L8R

The doctor's POV

I ran the ultrasound over the woman's stomach, and looked up at the screen. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood your twins, two girls, they looked at each other, then to me. "What do we do now"?

Three months L8R

No one's POV

"Push Stella"! Screamed the doctor. The first baby came out. He handed it to one of the nurses. "Ok Stella push again"…Eight minutes later. "Push"! The finial baby is born. Later when the parents are alone with them. "What about their names"? "Well…the brown haired one will be Vervain Arabella Lovegood. The blonde one will be Luna Elizabeth Lovegood". Beautiful". "So what do we do now"?

Seven yrs L8R

Bella's POV

Mommy and Daddy were having a New Years Party. Me and Luna were the only kids there. We were dancing around when there was a swooshing noise. I turned around and saw a creepy lady **:D (Bellatrix)**, and some bad men, along with uncle Lucius. **(Just pretend he's good).** But then I saw Voldemort. "No! Uncle Lucius no please"! Uncle Lucius looked at me with hurt eyes. He looked as if he was going to cry. I had tears flowing in rivers down my cheeks. All of the sodden all hell broke lose. The death eaters attacked. Mommy and daddy tried to get to us but were to late. _He _used the killing curse on them. They fell. I ran to them. I gabbed mommy's wand. Then shouted "Expelliaimus" and pointed her wand at him. I kicked Voldemort to the ground with strength _no one _I had. I pinned him to the ground with my knee on his chest and put mommy's wand to his trough. Everyone was so surprised they stood frozen. I was pressing down so hard that it was drawing blood on him. "Avada kedarva"! He now lay dead. Some of the death eaters got away but some of them were sent straight to Azkaban. I collapsed to the ground near my dying parents. Tears continued to poor down me and Luna's cheeks. She must of come over here during the fight. "oh loves don't cry. It'll be alright". Daddy cooed. "You two are going to live with the Weasley's….". Momma gave out a gasp of pain and collapsed. "Momma"! I looked to Daddy he had tears of pain and sadness pouring down his face. "Vervain listen to me…take….care… of..your..self.. and… an..d Lu..na. We…love..you tw..o..so..much". He fell to the ground by Momma. I was sobbing now. Luna collapsed into my arms. Sobs raking through her body. I felt a fermeller had and stiffened. I lurched forward, carful not to hurt Luna and started pounding on _Uncle _Lucius's admen. "It's all your fault! You betrayed us"! He just wrapped his strong arms around me. "I'm sorry. So sorry. They threatened that if I didn't join they'd kill Narcissa, and Draco". "Aunt Cissa, and Dracy"? I asked quietly. He nodded. I hugged him back. And apologized. Mr., and Mrs. Weasley came over and told us it was time to go. I nodded and Mr. Weasley gently picked up Luna. We Appareated to me and Luna's house and grabed our stuff. I put must of my stuff in my trunk but I also needed a small rolling suitcase. I looked up to Mrs. Weasley. "What do we do now"?


End file.
